Video surveillance produces a large amount of continuous video data over the course of hours, days, and even months. Transmitting these large amounts of data for analysis and/or review can be challenging if the network conditions are poor or inconsistent. If the encoded bitrate exceeds the capabilities of the network data may be lost or the camera may cease to operate properly. However, if the encoded bitrate is low, even when network conditions are good, events occurring within the video may be more difficult to detect and/or analyze.
It is a challenge to select optimal bitrates in view of changing network conditions and the need to effectively detect and analyze captured events.